


Starlight

by Kalloway



Category: War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Stargazing.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 4/the brightest lights in the darkest skies

"Anything I should know about?" 

"Not tonight," Ramada replied as she turned to watch Lilyth's approach. In nights to come, yes; but those whispers were still vague, though, and could not be acted upon with any certainty, if they could be acted upon at all. 

She'd been stargazing, of course, but merely that. The time, the season-- Ramada was simply orienting herself, and relaxing a bit. 

_While she could._

It was not Lilyth's hand on her shoulder that made her shiver. 

"Ramada?" 

"Tonight will be a good night," Ramada replied. That much, she definitely knew. 

But what _was_ to come?


End file.
